This invention relates to a method for producing a corrosion-, heat-, and oxidation-resistant material by subjecting a material composed of at least one of metals, carbonaceous substances and ceramics to a specified treatment.
Previously, the present inventors developed a method for producing a corrosion- and oxidation-resistant material by attaching an organoborosiloxane compound to such a material as metals, carbonaceous substances or ceramics, and heat-treating the product, and disclosed it in the specifications of Japanese Patent Applications Nos. 82958/75 (Laid-Open Publication No. 6714/77), 149469/75 (Laid-Open Publication No. 73108/77), 16095/77, 79664/77, and 8900/78.
On further extensive investigation, the present inventors discovered that a better heat- and oxidation-resistant material can be obtained by treating a material composed of at least one of metals, carbonaceous substances and ceramics with a modified organoborosiloxane compound obtained by subjecting an organoborosiloxane to a specified treatment. This discovery has led to the accomplishment of the present invention.